You Look Sexy in That
by spazzgirl
Summary: As Sakura prepares to pack her things to move in with Naruto, she stumbles upon an old box that held the things she had when she was 13. As soon as goes through her stuff she finds her old clothing, which was a red dress shirt and black bicycle shorts.


**You Look Sexy in That**

**Well it's me spazz again and well I decided to write this one-shot, it was pretty much random, I wanted to write one with Sakura wearing a skirt but instead I got this idea popped in my head. It's for a friend of mine on deviantart, when he requested something from me, I started to write that one-shot, but unfortunately I lost the file because I have so many unfinished one-shots and some of them are barely started, so I decided to write this one to make it up for him. Also please do not ask me for any requests, I do not do any requests and also I'm done with writing lemons, but sometimes I write them because I'm bored.**

**Summary: As Sakura prepares to pack her things to move in with Naruto, she stumbles upon an old box that held the things she had when she was 13. As soon as goes through her stuff she finds her old clothing, which was a red dress shirt and black bicycle shorts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Naruto**

**I really don't know what Sakura actually wears, so bare with me if I get this wrong, but no one cares because everyone just loves smut, so yeah whatever.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The pink haired konouchi sighed as she started to pack her things up, ever since two months ago, Naruto and her, had got together, and after three weeks of being together, the blond suggested for her to move in with him. After all the two were 18 and since Sakura is a shinobi, she had the rights to move out of her parent's house and move in with Naruto. She continued on putting her clothes inside of the luggage and some of her other things inside cardboard boxes. She noticed that she had run out of cardboard boxes, and then she had remembered there were some in the attic. Sakura went up and brought some of the boxes down, one box caught her eyes, it said "Sakura's Old Stuff," curious, she opened it, and then things she had kept as a 13-year-old were in there.

"I'll just tell mom and dad to give some of this away or throw them out." But one thing had caught her eye, and it was her old dress wear. "I wonder if it'll still fit me."

Sakura began to undress and was now only in a pink lacy bra and underwear, she began to put on the red dress shirt, she remembered that her chest was smaller than it is today, and she went from flat chest to a C-cup. She sighed in defeat.

"Sakura," the rosette turned around and saw her boyfriend.

Naruto just stood right in front of the closed door, his eyes scanned what she was wearing, and all Sakura could do was blush.

"Na-Naruto, when did you get here?" She asked, _"And how the hell did I not know."_

The blond took a step towards, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

She blushed before answering, "Well I needed more cardboard boxes, and I found this and decided to try it on." A smirk fell upon her lips, "You like?" She asked as she twirled around.

Naruto couldn't help but blush, he might be a gentleman, but his animal instincts overpowered it. He quickly locked Sakura's door, put on the sound proof jutsu, and pounced on Sakura, thus getting a squeal from her. A growl rippled down his throat as Naruto lowered his face towards her.

"I love it, love." With that, he captured her lips, she moaned into his mouth as the blond began sucking and nibbling her luscious lips.

"Na-Naruto," she moaned out as he broke the kiss.

She saw the grin on his face, and his eyes darkened with lust, Sakura blushed as she was turned on by Naruto's now sexy appearance. Like a hungry wolf, the blond tore the dress shirt off, he used his wind element to cut her bra in half, swiftly, he captured a nipple in his mouth. Sakura huffed as Naruto's warm breath touched her skin, the blond nipped and sucked, the rosette arched her back, and he then went to the other breast and repeated his action. She buried her fingers in his wild hair, she grind their lower regions as he continued his sucking, after a while, Naruto brought Sakura into a kiss. The turned on blond, sucked on her tongue and growled in her mouth again, he then brought his lips to her lower region. Naruto thrusted his tongue into her hot and wet core.

"Oh Kami-sama," Sakura cried out as his tongue licked her slick walls.

The blond growled and sucked on her clitoris as he thrusted two fingers inside of her, Sakura buried her fingers in his hair again. She bucked her hips in time with his tongue, after a while she cried out and ejaculated into his mouth. The blond growled as Sakura's juices entered his mouth, and the blond cleaned up the rest and looked into her lust filled emerald eyes.

She used her elbows to sit up and saw Naruto holding her black bicycle shorts, "Put this on," he ordered with a grin.

"Fine," she got up and put them on, she fell over as the shorts couldn't go any higher, but luckily for her, Naruto caught her. "Hey these don't go up the whole way."

Another grin came upon his lips, "I know that."

The blond placed her on her bed, he pulled his shirt off and unzipped his pants, and then his boxers followed leaving him stark naked as the day he was born. She gasped at how quickly he entered her.

"_Damn that short makes her so freaking tight." _The blond continued to thrust in and out of her hot and tight core.

Sakura grinded her lower region in time with his movements, Naruto captured her lips and roughly kissed her. The two began to sweat, growing tired of the short, the blond ripped them, and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing the two together. Naruto buried his face in the crook of Sakura's neck, the rosette moaned as his warm breath brushed against her neck. The blond flipped them over causing him to impale himself deeper into her, and she shuddered as his length brushed against her upper wall. She grinded their hips as the blond sucked on her breasts, Sakura's wall began to tighten around Naruto's length, causing the blond to growl in between her breast. He gripped her hips and thrusted her down onto his length, Sakura moaned aloud as she came, the blond bucked his hips and released inside of her. The two collapsed onto the bed, both breathing heavily, after a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"You really look sexy in those old clothes of yours." Naruto grinned as Sakura looked at him.

The rosette gave him a small smile, "Oh really, what if I wore a skirt?"

This caused the blond to raise a brow and grin again, "Well see about that."

**END**

* * *

**I gave up writing lemons but as I said before this was a request by a friend of mine, but my idiotic self lost the file so I made this one to make it up. Pity, that it's complete garbage but whatever, who cares. **

**Update: **

**I wrote this lemon a very long time ago, this is originally posted on my deviantart account, and yes it's my last M rated fic from there. I don't know if I'm going to go back writing M rated stories *falls over.***


End file.
